La Fin De Bella
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Une bagarre entre les deux amant de Bella et sa mort... Leur pensées, souvenirs et la fin de leur vies de Edward et Jacob... Sans Belle que deviendront nous ?


**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a Stephenie Meyer , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi, seul cette histoire m'appartient, elle est tirée de mon imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>La Fin de Bella<strong>

PDV Edward

**Je me suis rarement demandé comment j'allais mourir, mais mourir à la place d'un être cher me semble une mort enviable. C'est ce que disait Bella, ce qu'elle pensait. Personnellement, je trouve cette philosophie bien trop snob et surtout qu'elle n'a aucun sens. Bella et moi avons vécus des choses bien difficiles ensembles, j'ai tant eut peur de la perde a chaque instant que nous étions ensemble. D'abord, il y a eut moi, son arrivé a était difficile pour moi. Une envie que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis plusieurs année, voir un siècle, cette envie augmenter de minutes en minutes et c'était complètement fous, incontrôlable. L'envie de boire son sang, de la morde et de la vider de son sang. Son sang chaud qui circulé le long de ses veines, s'était un sentiment tellement perturbant, horrible. Lors de ma mutation j'était quelqu'un d'horrible, un assoiffé de sang, puis je me suis adapter au régime en rejoignant la famille Cullen, qui m'avait accueillis si gentiment. Avant de pouvoir lui faire quoi que ce soit de mal, Carliste et ma famille m'ont aidé a surmonté cette soudaine envie de sang humain que je m'était refuser de boire depuis un certain temps, être végétariens n'était pas de tout repos. Captivé par Bella, j'ai appris a la connaître, ce qui fut la plus belle de mes connerie de tout mon existence. Elle a su ce que j'était et à présent elle en ai morte, et tout ça était de ma fautes. Je n'en veut pas à Jacob de vouloir ma mort, elle était sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimer. Avoir était au courant de l'étrange de ce monde, n'était forcément pas une très bonne idée. Alice m'a proposer d'écrire tout sa sur un petit journal, qui a son avis me libéra de toute ces mauvaise pensé, afin de me libéré de cette lourde peine qui me tue de l'intérieur, bien que je soit déjà mort depuis plusieurs siècles. Je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier.**

**Il y a six mois de cela, les nouveaux née avait débarquer chez nous pour le combat fatal. Nous avions, Jacob et moi passé une sorte d'alliance. Enfin, s'était plutôt le clan Quilleute et le clan Cullen, parce que nous faisions tout deux partie d'un camps, d'ou nous faisons toujours partie. Bella avait même voulu, par amour je suppose, empêcher Jacob de participer a cette bataille si brutale fut elle. L'accord me satisfaisait, cela protégerai Bella, et sa nous aideraient a les éloigner et surtout à les tuez aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient. Après cette monstrueuse bataille, Bella avait était voir Jacob, il s'était blesser. Deux, trois mois après le destin de Bella avait basculé. Pour une simple dispute entre Jacob et moi, nous étions là où la bataille s'était passé, a ce disputer sur la transformation de Bella et pour son amour. Il est vrai que Jacob avait changer depuis quelques temps, depuis ma rencontre avec elle, depuis son arrivé à Forks. Je m'en souviens, ce fut si horrible. Il voulez dévoilez l'existence des vampires et des loup-garou à Charlie, il n'avait pas le droit, ce n'était pas a lui de le dévoiler. Serte il fallait qu'un jour il sache pourquoi sa fille ne vieillissez pas, mais Bella en juger autrement. Elle avait décidé de lui faire croire qu'elle avait déménager loin, loin dans un pays lointain pour qu'il ne cherche pas a la rejoindre ou a la voir. Mais Bella était la seule fille que Charlie ne puisse avoir. Serte il était dans le droit de savoir, mais ce que chercher Jacob était simplement la maintenir en vie au lieu de la chasser comme étant vampires.**

**Ce jour là Bella, était très en colère contre nous deux pour nous être battue devant la maison de Charlie, pour pouvoir voir Bella, elles nous avaient ordonné de partir, ce que nous avions fait chacun de notre côté par ordre de Bella et du soutiens de Charlie. Ce qui est bête est d'avoir une soeur qui peut voir l'avenir, elle avait vu Jacob en forme de loup me tuer de sang froid a la grande place ou la bataille s'était passé, elle était toute suite partie a la recherche de Bella et avec son aide était arriver au plus vite a nous. Il est vrai que nous nous battions, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il était en colère a cause de moi, je l'avait longuement chercher pour avoir en face de moi le loup qui sommeiller en lui. J'avais comme une rage qui était soudain montait en moi, lui rester indifférent, mais savoir qu'il aimer ma moitié me dégoûter, s'était ces pensées qui me dégoûter, ces pensés tellement inécoutable pour moi, il la désirer à un point inimaginable. Il s'était transformer alors qu'elle était entre nous, essayant de nous séparer, mais comme Sam le témoigne, quelques fois la transformation ne se contrôle pas. Il la défiguré a un point inimaginable, pris d'une puissance sans contrôle, j'avais entendu Alice demandé à Bella de reculer mais elle était rester, je l'ai violemment poussé, elle avait atterrit contre un arbre, une branche était passé a travers elle, elle avait transpercer, les poumons en passant par le coeur... Alice, désemparé avait fait appel au Quilleute et a notre famille Cullen. En cotisant avec les faits, les monstres surnaturelle, elle avait gagner la mort. Je me rappelle que les appelle d'Alice n'avaient pas tardé a venir en renfort. Sam était, apparemment, le seul a contrôler Jacob et moi il était clair que s'était Carliste. Nos esprit repris, un peut, nous voyons le dégât causé par notre colère. Une fois de plus, Bella avait souffert lors de ce combat non amical. La seul solution fut pour tous, la transformation, j'ai tant essayer avec l'aide de ma famille, mais rien y faisait, il était déjà trop tard, les poumons transpercer, le coeur avait déjà cesser de battre... S'était la fin de Elisabeth Sawn... Nous ne savions pas comment l'annoncer a Charlie, et cela fut très dur. Nous avions gardé le secret du surnaturel, s'était une des plus grande volonté de Bella. Comment l'avions annoncé à Charlie ? Par mensonge. Des ours nous avez attaquez. Par chance, Paul eut le plaisir de nous blesser pour leur montrer, à tous, que l'histoire était vrai. Mais au fond, l'un comme l'autre, on se sentait tellement coupable. Il était vrai que si je n'avait pas eut cette jalousie en moi, jamais je n'aurais agit de cette façons là, je n'aurais jamais put faire sortir le loup en Jacob, tout cela était surement, forcément de ma fautes. On me dit "maintenant il faut avancé et ne plus pensé a hier". Vivre sans sa présence me semble une épreuve tellement difficile, je ne peut même plus allez en Italie, les Volturie refuse tout négociation, tel est ma punition, avoir une histoire d'amour avec un être humain...**

PDV Jacob

**La vie est sombre disait un auteur, lequel je ne me souviens plus. Après tout, la lecture n'a jamais était vraiment mon truc, je lis mais ne retient pas, ne retient plus. Comme les souvenirs, j'essaies de les effacée, étrangement ceux de Bella me hante sans cesse. Un couteau bien aiguiser, pourquoi ne ferait-je pas comme Juliette après avoir compris que son Roméo était mort ? Me tuer serait surement une très bonne chose. Je sais, contrairement à ce Cullen, qu'on me pleura, en particulier ma famille. Mais je sais aussi qu'on me remplacera aussi vite dans les Quilleute. Bella morte, que deviendra mon existence sans elle ? Ou sont ambitions de me battre à présent. Elle était si importante pour moi, je porte tout la faute sur ce maudit Cullen où qu'il soit. Je me souviens encore ce qu'elle m'avait dis des mois au par avant, après qu'elle ne m'annonce la date de sa transformation. Elle m'avait dit d'avancer tête haute et surtout de rester moi même, de vivre au jour le jour. Je ne sais pas exactement si je suis vraiment son conseil mais je l'espère, ne pas la décevoir de la ou elle est, est pour moi quelques chose de primordiale. Pourtant tout allez si bien entre nous avant qu'elle ne meurt, avant notre dispute avec Cullen devant chez Charlie. Après la mort de la Bella, je suis allez voir Charlie, son ex-femme et son copain était là, surement le beau père de Bella. J'avais longuement hésiter a venir, mais je m'était toujours promis que si Bella se transformerai je viellerai sur Charlie, s'était pareil. Charlie m'avait accueillis a bras ouvert, son ex-femme était en larmes alors je lui donnait le bouquet de rose blanche acheté a l'avance avant pour calmer sa peine, qui a mon avis, ne cesserai pas en claquant des doigts. Sa mort avait anéantit presque tout Forks. Charlie s'était renforcer en armes, pour essayer de trouver l'animal sauvage qui avait oser lui faire sa, arracher sa fille à la vie. Pour lui, tout les ours devait payer. Sa rage envers les ours me faisait beaucoup de peine en sachant que j'avait une part de faute dans cette malheureuse histoire.**

**Un mois après la mort de Bella, ma meilleure amie, j'ai fuit a nouveau la ville, je trouvait que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette ville tant que ce Cullen habiterai cette ville. Et je ne pouvait rester ici, à Forks. En tout cas pour le moment, les souvenirs étaient bien trop récent, s'était trop frais, sa faisait encore trop mal, trop dur pour avancer la tête haute. Si je pouvait a nouveau lui adresser la paroles, la seule chose a lui dire serait "pardonne-moi" en espérant que de là ou elle est, elle ne m'en veuille pas trop, je ne suis pas entièrement responsable dans cette histoire. Nous sommes deux et nous seront toujours deux dans cette histoire, celle de Bella. La seule chose qui me libérerai de nouveau serait son pardon, je ne sais comment avancer sans elle, sans son pardon, sans son sourire qui dit "t'en fais pas" tellement de choses en elle qui me manqueront et sa pour le reste de mes jours. J'essaies, j'essaie d'avancer du mieux que je peut Bella, mais le seule soucis est ton absence. Je ne suis pas philosophe, mais je sais une chose, c'est que la tienne était la moins bonne du monde, mourir a la place d'un être cher. Puis-je critiquer ? Ou juger ? Ta philosophie ta mener ou tu devait être mener, tel était ton destin. Ton destin était surement de mourir pour nous faire ouvrir les yeux à Cullen et a moi. J'ai compris que la vie en valait la peine même sans un être cher, sa je l'ai appris depuis la mort de ma défunte mère. Ce que j'ai appris avec toi est qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour et ne pas, ne jamais avoir peut du lendemain. La chaleur me tue, parce qu'il fait froid et ce qui est étrange c'est que ce n'est pas la venue d'un vampire en ville ou quoi ce soit, c'est la tristesse d'un pauvre Loup... Si le ciel faisait des cadeau, il te rendrait la vie. Si tu n'avait jamais rencontrer ce Cullen, tout cela ne serait probablement jamais n'arriver. J'ai peut être l'air cruel parce qu'avec lui tu as trouver l'amour de ta vie, mais c'est ainsi que la vérité éclate, mais sans toi. Je circule souvent dans les pays chaud pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur ma vraie nature, sur ma chaleur extraordinaire.**

**Il faut savoir qu'il me faudra du temps avant de tourner définitivement la page, tu était, tu est et tu restera ma meilleure amie et sa pour toujours malgré que tu ne fasses plus partie de ce funeste univers. Je croyais en toi et j'ai était déçus, mais jamais de notre amitié. Loin de toi, je ne suis rien du tout, mais il faut lever la tête et marcher droit devant soit. En espérant que toute ces phrases m'aide a avancer, a tourner la page, a être libérer de ta mort qu'y m'est lourd a porter. Je pensais a toi tout le temps quand l'accident c'est produit, mais il m'est impossible d'avouer la vérité sur ce qui c'est véritablement passé à Charlie, sa serait pour nous et les Cullen la fin de tout, il faudrait fuir et sa je pourrais mettre mon clan en péril. Je viens souvent sur la tombe de Bella, j'ai souvent l'impressions qu'elle est a mes côtés alors je parle comme si elle était assise à côté de moi, ça paraît assez étrange mais je fais comme si de rien n'était. Il est vrai que si je commence cela, je ne m'en sortirai jamais, je ne pourrais jamais tourner la page.**

PDV Externe

Depuis la mort de Bella, les deux garçons se démoralisé dans le coin à chacun, ils se sentaient coupable de sa mort, ce qui était le cas. Leur amour pour Bella, l'avait tuer. Se mêler au surnaturel était mal vu et il était clair qu'il y avait une raison. Edward s'en voulais de n'avoir pas écouter Bella quand elle voulait qu'il la transforme avant le mariage, alors elle aurait put rester dans ce monde, dans cette petite ville qui s'appelle Forks. La mère de Bella, venait souvent à Forks voir Charlie et pour allez pleurer sur la tombe de sa fille. Plus les mois passées et les garçons évolués différemment. Edward s'enfermer presque, il ne communiquer plus avec sa famille, il en devenait fous. S'était un non sociable. Jacob évolué différemment à Edward, il évoluer, il agissait différemment d'avant. Il avait murit. A croire que le décès de sa meilleure amie l'avait fait grandir, l'avait fait évolué sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent lui même. Il avait réussit a avancer, a faire de nouvelles rencontre. En tant qu'être humains, il revivait. Il était retourner à Forks après deux ans de longue absence et avait commencer a faire sa vie, de la vivre a fond. Il avait même rencontrer la personne idéale, il s'en était imprégné comme l'avait fait Sam avec Emily ou Paul avec la soeur de Jacob. Il avait moins de rage en lui, il était allez jusqu'à aidé Edward a refaire surface, a aimer la vie qui mener, profiter de sa famille, de ses amis, ce qui rester. A son arrivé, Edward était dans le gouffre ou plus profond du monde. Grâce à lui, il s'en sortait peut à peut et surmonter peut à peut le décès de sa belle. Il savait qu'il ne rencontrai plus jamais quelqu'un comme Bella, son unique amour. Bizarrement, au fil des années, les deux rival amoureux de Bella devinrent peut à peut amis. Même si, il est vrai qu'ils ne se sautaient pas dans les bras quand t'ils se voyaient. Edward voyaient Jacob vieillir au fil des année, ce qui regrettait et que Bella ne le voit pas prendre de l'âge. il le vit devenir un mari, un père, un oncle, un parrain, un grand père, un vieillard puis il le vit mourir. Sa vie de vampire l'ennuyer fortement, il n'aimer pas voir les gens disparaître au fil des années. La relève du clan Quilleute reprenait le dessus, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus fort. L'histoire de Bella, Edward et de Jacob fut écrite dans un livre qu'Edward conserva dans sa bibliothèque. Edward ne cesserait d'exister pendant que les autres mourront, tout le long de son existence il soufrerait et veillerait sur les humains et les suivrai, être humains lui manquer

Le manque de Bella se sentait toujours après qu'elle soit morte deux siècle au par avant...

Bella, son unique amour...

* * *

><p>Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet Os.<p>

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes.

**XoXo**

Laetii-Storry


End file.
